Clarent
Clarent also known by the nickname "The Coward Blade" and "The Sword of Great Curses and Weak Blessings" formerly known as "The Sword of Peace" is a former holy sword that is the complete opposite of the Excalibur blade. Because it was the sword Mordred used to kill King Arthur, the sword has lost most of the blessings placed upon it, thus became a low-tier holy sword however this blade was later added to a new class, a cursed holy sword. After learning that it was the sword his mother, Camilla Pendragon, possessed and being given the sword by the Demonic Council in Life 5, Ichiro Alastor sees the sword as his greatest possession even going as far as to get angry when Kiba or Meguri tries to fight with it. The sword's main power is in the dangerous curses it's able to inflict on the wielder's enemies but these curses can also backfire on the user, shown when the Goblin King reveals that Ichiro's mother was under the murderous rage curse for a while until Seth Alastor was able to break the curse with love. Summary Being the sword that Mordred the traitorous knight used to kill King Arthur during the Battle of Camlann, it became seen as a "defective blade" after losing most of it's holy blessings and thus becoming a cursed blade, because of this, the sword was thrown out by the Pendragon Family who turned it over to the Mordred bloodline before throwing them out of the Pendragon Family. Unknown to the Pendragon family however, due to the hatred and anger of both King Arthur and Mordred were sealed inside the blade, the blade began to become a immensely powerful cursed weapon. However this is revealed to be a double-blade, as the sword's negative emotions will try to possess their wielder and thus turn them into a demon. It is unknown how this was even possible with a exorcist from the church saying it's disgusting how such a once holy blade can become so twisted and evil. Despite the curse of the blade, the sword was passed along the Mordred family for generations and at the age of nine, it was given to Camilla Pendragon during the Civil War in the underworld where she began to succumb to the blade's curse, being filled with a murderous rage that made her want to kill. After killing one of the descendants of the Original Leviathan, Seth Alastor found her being possessed by the blade and was able to calm her down, after marrying her she officially broke the curse, thus the murderous rage was lifted. Appearance Despite becoming a cursed holy sword, Clarent still has the appearance of a holy sword, appearing as a two handed Great Sword with gold and black lining going down the silver blade and a blue gem at the bottom. The sword also has a rather large blue handle, with the handle being almost eight inches long. Powers and Abilities Light Manipulation: Despite becoming a cursed sword, the Clarent still has it's status as a holy blade still intact thus the sword is capable of causing holy damage to it's wielder although this is very weak, as even Yuuto during Life 5 was able to scratch himself with the sword and state the pain isn't that much however the sword is capable of exorcising and killing weaker evil spirits and such. Curse (呪い) is the strongest ability within the sword. The wielder is capable of inflicting a wide range of curses on the enemy by reciting spells however these curses also have a negative impact on the person who uses them thus making the curse ability a double edged sword. It is revealed that Camilla Pendragon knew a wide range of different curses and knew how to even ward off the curses. So far, Ichiro only knows one curse. * A-Ra: A curse that causes the opponent's head to be filled with thoughts of being killed by Ichiro even causing the fallen angel Kalawarner to vomit during their fight however ironically this curse causes Ichiro to lose his ability to wield a sword. Blessings: '''The ability that the Goblin King states remained from the sword's former holy days. It is revealed that Ichiro's mother has never used this ability and so far it hasn't been revealed in the series. '''Corruption: The more the wielder fights with the sword, the stronger the sword becomes. If the wielder is unable to manipulate the sword properly the sword will corrupt them causing energy to explode out of their body in unnatural ways. Trivia * The image used for the Clarent Sword is from the Chrome Shelled Regi series. * Images used for the powers and abilities are based off of Yuichiro and Guren from Owari no Seraph. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Demon Swords Category:Fanon Demons